zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Red Bubble
Red Bubbles, also known as Fire Bubbles or, Burning Bubbles are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Like the other variations of Bubbles, they are flying skulls wreathed in red flames that attack Link by flying or bouncing into him, setting him on fire and causing damage. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask Red Bubbles occasionally spring out of fire or lava whenever Link gets close. Once they have surfaced from beneath the lava, they will bounce wildly around the area until they are defeated, or until they retreat into the lava again. In both of these appearances, Red Bubbles can be defeated by most damage dealing items. When they hit most shields, or when items that stun are used against them, they will lose their flames and hop around much slower. They will regain their fire if they return to lava. In Ocarina of Time, the fire that envelops Red Bubbles will cause Link's Deku Shield to catch on fire if he comes in contact with them while he has the shield equipped, utterly destroying it. In Majora's Mask, Link's Deku and Zora forms are vulnerable to fire, and Link will be reset to the beginning of the room if he is hit by a burning Red Bubble. In Ocarina of Time, Red Bubbles appear most prominently in the Fire Temple and Inside Ganon's Castle, although they briefly appear in the Shadow Temple and the Spirit Temple, as well. Red Bubbles in Majora's Mask are identical to their Ocarina of Time counterparts, and are found only in Snowhead Temple. Navi's Note Tatl's Note The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker battling a Red Bubble from The Wind Waker]] Red Bubbles will float around casually until they take notice of Link. After spotting Link, they cackle menacingly and stalk Link tirelessly until he gets too far away, at which time they lose interest. If a Red Bubble hits Link, it will laugh at Link, similarly to Miniblins when they stab Link with their pitchforks and tridents. A Red Bubble's flames can be put out with the Deku Leaf, which will turn them into harmless, idle skulls, which Link can slay with his sword. If they are left to themselves for too long in this state, they will recover and rekindle themselves. They may be defeated instantly with one shot from the Hero's Bow, or a strike from the Master Sword. The Boomerang, despite its capacity for taking out small flying foes, does not damage or stun Red Bubbles whatsoever. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Red Bubbles have a radically different appearance from earlier installments. Their wings are more bat-like and they have white, glowing eyes. Red Bubbles set Link on fire, burning his Ordon Shield or Wooden Shield if he has one equipped. Interestingly, though the membrane of their wings appears to frayed (as if it had been burned by their flames) it does not appear to hinder their ability to fly. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Red Bubbles are virtually identical to those in The Wind Waker, the main difference being that they do not actively chase Link; instead, they fly in random, chaotic patterns around a room. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Red Bubbles appear as enemies in the Smash Run game mode. One also appears in a trophy of several kinds of Bubbles. Gallery File:Twilight Princess Artwork Bubble & Red Bubble (Concept Artwork - Hyrule Historia).png|''Hyrule Historia'' Concept Artwork for Bubble and Red Bubble from Twilight Princess See also * Bubble ** Blue Bubble ** Green Bubble ** Ice Bubble ** White Bubble es:Bubble_rojo zh-tw:紅泡泡 Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass enemies